1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a duct type air conditioner of which an improvement of a fan mechanism is intended.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As for a duct type air conditioner in the prior art, there is a technique to form a fan mechanism by assembling fans and motors with a fan panel, and the entire fan mechanism is received in a casing by mounting the fan panel inwardly of a front plate of a casing. Further, horizontal rails are provided on the upper and lower sides in the casing and said fan mechanism is withdrawn along the rails toward the left or right sides of the casing, so that maintenance is easily performed.
When, however, the duct type air conditioner is installed in a building, ducts for distributing discharged drafts needed to be provided around the casing. In such a case, there used to be a case where it is difficult to withdraw the fan mechanism in a horizontal direction in some installation sites. It was once proposed that the upper rail is designed to be detachable such that the fan mechanism can be withdrawn in a vertical direction. In this arrangement, however, the entire fan mechanism is tilted inwardly in the casing by the weight of the motors of the fan mechanism. As a result, there is a problem that the registration of screw holes for mounting a fan panel to the front plate remarkably lost.